Vaerostyr Locations
Port Vaeros Locations *'Alchemist’s Guild:' The alchemists that work in the port have a special guild hall, removed from the guild plaza for both reasons of safety and convenience. Vaeros’s alchemists produce some of the world’s best alchemical salves and concoctions, making the guild hall a popular destination for adventurers and others in the trade. **Sirvistra Oyal (Dragonborn, female) - Many guilds exist in Port Vaeros, each one appointing their own leaders and representatives to do business with one another. None are as intriguing or inscrutable as Sirvistra Oyal , the newly elected figurehead of the Alchemist’s Guild. Sirvistra Oyal is a wiry female, with glittering green scales and painted nails/claws.She wears a burned and tarnished smock wherever she goes, and has a habit of wringing her hands while deep in thought. *'Center Mast:' Vaeros’s central commerce area is marked by the small “park” of Center Mast, aptly named for the prominent oak tree growing from its middle, that has been scupted to look of a ship’s mass. Most foot traffic passes through here, causing a diverse crowd of the city’s residents and travelers. **Brazishe Firetongue (Dragonborn, male) - This dragonborn is no stranger to Port Vaeros, but he doesn’t take permanent residence here. Brazishe dresses in fine clothing, covering his scaly hair with silver and copper rings to show his wealth. He has deep crimson scales, and a flame tattoo in a crescent over his right eye. Brazishe has made a comfortable living purchasing and reselling parcels of metals for profit, something he fancies himself an expert at. His latest appearance in the city is unexpected; he’s visibly agitated and always in the company of a bodyguard. **Meadow Waifling (Elf, female) - The ironically named Meadow has been a druid of the adjacent forest since Vaeros’s inception. She is a stout, full-figured elf that wears animal hides and dresses her hair with stag antlers. She has never been fond of the rate of growth of Port Vaeros, and with whispers of further expansion planned she fears many more trees will have to die before the city’s ruler is contented. Meadow never enters the city openly, instead preferring to take the form of a beast. Disguised as a cat today, she stalks Center Mast seeking information. *'Etronis Tower:' The tallest structure in the harbor is eponymous Etronis Tower, home to the sorceress Zerowyn Etronis (see NPCs). Zerowyn employs a small retinue of servants to tend to the tower, and actually keeps the its ground level open to the public. This area is usually filled with paintings and curiosities brought to the harbor, but nothing of true value. Rumors abound of what magical relics may hide higher in her tower, but none are so bold as to stoke Zerowyn’s wrath by sneaking around her home. **Zerowyn Etronis (Amethyst Dragonborn, female) The most powerful and enigmatic resident of Port Vaerosis undoubtedly Zerowyn Etronis. Zerowyn is an adult female with violet scales and white eyes.. She dresses in flowing red robes, carrying an oak staff engraved with runes. She has been in town for nearly a decade, erecting her tower in the guild plaza with the permission of the previous patrician. No one is really sure what she is up to in there, but she is almost universally feared by the citizens of Vaeros. *'Guild Plaza:' The buildings in this plaza serve the many guilds ofPort Vaeros. Here, artisans of all kinds can gain the benefits of guild membership, and the plaza attracts many potential customers. The guilds are diverse and share the buildings; it’s not uncommon to find cobblers sharing their walls with masons. Each of the halls here are large enough to accommodate multiple guilds without issue. *'Harbor Docks:' The harbor docks stretch across the city’s northwest side, accommodating over a dozen sea vessels at a time, with room for many more in the harbor itself. The boardwalk is often filled with street vendors and shanties; residents and travelers alike that visit are met with merchants eager for trade. The docks also attract the majority of cutpurses and pickpockets in the city, forcing Port Vaeros’s city guard to be particularly vigilant here. **Captain Phineaz Brawl (Dragonborn, male) Phineaz Brawl is a retired military man, now making his living as a captain in the guard. Though aged, Captain Brawl keeps himself in peak physical condition, able to outrun and overpower grown draonborn twenty years his younger. He is often seen donning his breastplate which bears the crest of Vaerostyr, his longsword and heater shield at his sides. Brawl is not a man without compassion, though does not tolerate crime or violence in his city. He works tirelessly to rid the harbor of both. *'Harborbluff Manor:' The manor Home rises prominently over the southern stretch of Port Vaeros. The estate is kept off limits to anyone without an appointment or in the company of the Lady Patrician, though it is home to her many vassals and servants. Lady Patrician Anastasia Razorwing (Crystal Dragonborn, female) The current patrician is a female just past adulthood, a practical if not strikingly beautiful young lady of average height and petite stature. Lady Patrician Razorwing dresses modestly, preferring silk gloves, a doublet, sensible pants and boots over extravagant clothing typical of nobles. She carries her scepter of office wherever she goes, and always makes a point to interact with the common people of the city. She has been particularly well-received since her appointment several years ago, as she plans to expand Vaeros’s Harbor to the point where it becomes a dominant power. *'Weatherfair Sailor’s Guild:' The Sailor’s Guild is the oldest guild in the city, noticeably removed from the rest of the guild plaza. It offers membership to seamen with at least semi-permanent residence in Port Vaeros. Guild members construct and repair ships, chart and exchange safe sea routes, and sell or trade sailing equipment. Weatherfair opens its doors to travelers arriving to the city by sea, charging a modest fee for sailors to rest and get a warm meal before they leave again. *'Temple District:' The Dragonborn of Vaerostyr are religious and thank the gods of good regularly. Their piety is on full display in the Temple district. Temples to all the gods of good stand with statues, works of art and streetside preaching. Dragonborn will attend services of more than one god and they often invoke the prayers of the deity that fits their situation. All the gods of good get respect and many a conversation over religion can be heard in any taproom or bar in the city. The Temples themselves have a charitable one-upmanship currently going on with each one boasting how it has improved the lives of the citizenry through labor projects. *'The Citadel of Vaerostyr': The Citadel does not welcome foreign visitors and is home to the majority of the Dragonborn population. Formerly a dwarven fortress long abandoned, the First council of Gems negotiated its sale and rebuilt the fortress into a stronger and more formidable structure. The Citadel is a city unto itself and has all the amenities there in.